Difference Between the Two
by redmoonsliver
Summary: The Fight is On warning lots of , and !


Difference Between the Two

I do not own naruto

A/N: Please Enjoy

Sakura could feel her eye twitch as she stood in front of the Godaime Hokages massive desk. she had a nasty suspicion this meeting would not end well for her. Tsunade smiled and Sakura could feel the cold fingers of dread slide down her spine.

" As you know the Jonin exam is in two weeks, I cant force you to take it but we need medical rank Jonin, your being available for these missions could save lives" Tsunade fell silent sure that her apprentice would cave in and abide by her wishes.

Sakura fumed violently, damn it! she was fine with being a chunin! But damn, her face fell into a chagrined expression, the rest of the former rookie nine were Jonin now. Even Ino! Sakura's cheeks puffed up with air and her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. It would be nice she mused, to go on more then the sporadic emergency mission with her friends. but damn it ! Jonin typically went on long missions with crappy food and crappy tents! And who's to say she would be with her friends? What if she got stuck with, god forbid ..Gamma! Sakura shuttered delicately the man was like an octopus all grabbing hands. It was mean of Sensei to pull the saving lives card. If she refused she would look selfish and cold hearted! Ghaa!

Sakura forced her lips stretch in to something that was more of a grimmest and less of a smile. she shoved Her Inner down as she shirked about the horrors of long missions, namely cold streams, lack of T.P., giant bugs and mud in unmentionable places.

" OK I'm in what do I do" the Jonin exam was much like the chunin exam only those that had taken it knew what was doin.

Tsunade grinned cat like and relaxed back in her seat. She kept her eyes on Sakura as she explained casually, " Its fairly straight forward. All you have to do is take down a Jonin. Anything goes, you may use any means necessary to disable your opponent. how ever your opponent must be down for no less the 20 seconds for the win to count, Got It?!"

"Hai" while Sakura mused on how evil whisky colored eyes could seem, Inner Sakura was cursing a blue streak in loud, vulgar and creative ways. And here she thought Naruto hadn't taught her anything! Sakura took a second to send up a quick heart felt prayer 'Please Kami not Neji, Sasuke, Kakashi or Lee!'

" Good girl I knew I could count on you! better later then never!"

Sakura seethed at that not so subtle smack, well excuse her for breathing! she pouted as Tsunade reached in to a conveniently open drawer in her mammoth... I mean desk.

" So I filled this out for you, you know just in case... you just need sign." She grinned showing way to many teeth for Sakura's comfort. She seethed as she snatched the paper from the desk and scribbled her name near the huge red X Tsunade had convenient marked on the paper, cheeky witch!

she reluctantly handed it back biting her tongue to keep from cursing her manipulative teacher. I mean she missed Naruto and Sasuke don't get her wrong, but really she didn't want to be a Jonin Sometimes she was way to passive-aggressive. Her eye twitched rapidly.

"Sakura I know your not happy but this is for the good of the village. So my advice to you is this. Treat this like a mission learn what you can about your opponent and formulate a plan of attack."

" How can I formulate and study if I don't know who my opponent is" Sakura childishly puffed out her cheeks. Tsunade arched a slim brow, but decided to give the girl some leeway and ignore her actions and whiny tone.

" I cant tell you anything outright but Ill give you a hint," here was a taunting smirk " think Arthropod, Young Arthropod."

Sakura's eye started to twitch at super sonic speeds. Tsunade pursed her lips. "you might want to get that checked out."

* * *

Sakura slumped dejectedly onto a stool at Ichiraku Ramen her head thudding dully on the counter.

" What's wrong with you" The voice was cold and slimy like a snail..a dead decaying snail. She thought bitchly, then she felt bad. Sasuke had been great since he had come home last spring. They had tried dating briefly before Sakura had asked to just be friends. Sasuke had been relived he loved Sakura but not like that. Mean while Sakura had discovered her prince had clay feet. Not really surprising when you considered the fact that he had spent three years underground with a psycho, and four years traveling around hunting various big bads. (A/N: Sakura and company are 21.....yeah....moving on.) But now they were good friends Sasuke had even let her stay at his place a few months ago. Ino had insisted on cooking Sakura a big dinner and ended up burning down Sakura's rental. Happy farking Birthday.

Sakura whimpered pathetically and raised her head popping her chin up on limp hands.

" I'm taking the Jonin exam"

"That's great Sakura-Chan!" Naruto screeched spraying everyone in a ten foot radius in a misty cloud of pork juice.

" You'll be fine your a capable shinobi " Sasuke stated flatly, he knew Sakura worried to much she was one of the strongest ninja in the village. Frankly he thought this was to long in coming. He wasn't bias, his former team mates were fierce, there weren't many Sakura couldn't handle as long as she faced a close or mid range fighter.

Sakura watched her friends closely "I'm fighting Shino"

"Oh"

".........." Choke

There! Sasuke flinched. Sakura uttered another whimper her head became reacquainted with the sticky counter with an ominous 'thunk' as Naruto hacked in the back ground.

* * *

Sakura peered through the leaves surrounding training area 57. She had it on good authority that Shino was here. She huffed in annoyance this was stupid he wasn't here. Stupid Kiba! Sakura snarled shifting her weight to stand. She froze in a crouch there was a familiar chakra approaching. there he was! she quickly suppressed her chakra hunching down to hide her position. seconds later her target landed in the clearing. Shino like most of his clan had dispensed with the standard Jonin attire and wore a long black leather duster studded with gleaming bits of steel with a deep hood. Sakura freely admitted she coveted that coat. heavy black boots completed the look. Shino kept a rigid posture hands firmly tucked in his pockets. Sakura had always felt that Shino emitted a slightly mincing aura. That coupled with the Aburame clans ...unusual.. talents made many in the village leery of the clan.

Sakura settled back on her heels ready to observe. She remembered the chunin exams Shino wasn't great at Taijutsu, So if she could get around the Bugs..... She snapped to attention as Shino started to move.

* * *

Shino stood still he could feel Sakura behind the bushes to his left. Kiba had mentioned that she had asked were he could be found, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively at the stone faced man. He wasn't sure why Haruno san was watching him, but he had a idea, sadly he didn't think it has much to do with his supposed 'animal magnetism.' Stupid Kiba.

Shino stood still gathering his chakra, he lifted his arms hands flat out palm down, the sleeves of this coat bubbling up as his kikaichu bugs exploded out in swarms around his palms. He heard Sakura gasp. Privately he acknowledged that it was an impressive sight. He had built up his colony's over the years and had roughly 4,357 kikaichu. He worked his colony's through their drills, a series of complicated swoops, spirals, and spreads before forming the signs for Kage Bunshin. When the smoke cleared seven replicas of himself stood in a rough circle. one standing closer then necessary to Sakura's location eyeing it from the corner of its eye, and was it?... yes it was!, it was leering!

Shino cleared his throat bringing the reckless clones attention back to himself. Shino set his bugs to attack the evading clones. After 45 minuets and eight summon bunshin's in seven sets each, he paused breathing deeply. His chakra was low and he was breathing deeply in the oppressive summer heat. recalling his colony's he set to work moving through the Taijutsu forms. he felt it was important to improve his hand to hand after observing close range fighters like Naruto, Neji, and Kiba. He wasn't the best but he could hold his own. Plus it had an added benefit. By improving his hand to hand he was better able to go on missions that faced heavy opposition, and not burden his team mates. his clan specialized in recon not heavy combat.

Shino planned to change that.

After working through the basic forms he gestured for his remaining clones to attack, quickly shedding his heavy outer coat.

Sakura starred hard, her jaw slack as Shino worked his way through the clones. It was rare for Shino to remove his coat, Sakura took a moment to study the this anomaly, purely in the interest of victory of course the lines of his face were lean, the jaw sharply angled, and those lips… thin long and mobile. She licked her suddenly dry lips, she was hot under the sun_. yeah the sun. Right_.

She was focused on the Taijutsu! Not the way Shino's tight black tank top clung damply to his long lean form. Dear Kami he was fine! His movements were clean with no wasted motion. **Shit this was going to be harder then she thought**! She had been counting on his crappy Taijutsu.

'_**Screw the Taijutsu are you seeing this body!? We could bounce coins off that butt**_!' Inner Sakura fanned her self franticly as she spiraled in to hormonal over load.

Sakura smacked her self in the forehead. Sunstroke. It had to be. she didn't have time for this, she had training to do. And little more then a week to overcome Shino's improved Taijutsu and the bugs.

Crap only 13 days and counting!

Shino paused breathing hard, he felt Sakura's chakra flare as she bolted away. He grin was feral his kikaichu bugs had brought him some interesting news about Sakura's pheromones. She was interesting, and rather well built. All in all he wouldn't mind spending time with her, they would be compatible both strong, intelligent, calm. (poor boy he's in denial)

He sighed rolling his head on his stiff neck he might have over done it a little. He supposed his ego had gotten the better of him. He couldn't reset showing off a little. Sakura wasn't the best looking girl in the village but she was…..something. Confident he guessed, her inner strength made her seem beautiful, magnetic. He wouldn't mined spending some time with her, to bad there wouldn't be time.

His parents were looking at files on eligible young women. It was clan tradition to marry at twenty-two and he was running out of time. His birthday was in five months. Shino felt his mouth twist with regret, he didn't do casual flings and Sakura was most likely not thinking about marriage.

{Sakura's get close to Shino to find a weakness, and not admit under any circumstances that her motives were not entirely pure! Plan}

Day 1: Sakura was lurking again in the bushes when a pair of sandals landed in front of her/ she didn't find shino but she had found Ten Ten. Sakura ended her day early with a black nose and a broken eye…what? Eh whatever damn concussion, where's the aspirin.

Day 2: She fidgeted with her skirt as she stood out side the Hyuga compound waiting for Hinata. They would go shopping and if Sakura grilled Hinata about her buggy team mate the pearl eyed girl said nothing.

Day 3: When Sakura showed up at Kiba's house saying she wanted a dog…..maybe. Kiba shot a look at his sonic team mate and laughed long and hard.

Day 4: When she invited herself to train with team 10 and ended up spiting out dirt she didn't appreciate Shino's 'helpful' instruction.

Day 5: Sakura hurried home, her face burning she couldn't believe she had stood in the street and discussed monthly cycles with Ino. Her blonde ex-friend hadn't bothered to tell her that half the Aburame clan, Shino included was right behind her.

Day 6: Sakura raised her hand in greeting moving toward team 10 at local hot spot- Ichiraku Ramen- She didn't look at Shino.

Day 7: Sakura didn't know rather to laugh, scream, or cry as she stared at her patient list. Aburame Shino-complete physical.

Day 8: Sakura had learned a lot about Shino thru there mostly embarrassing ( for her )encounters. Now she had two goals, crush him in the Jonin exam, then get a date.

Day 9: This time she was invited by Kiba. She enjoyed listening to Shino's dry words as he pried Kiba up from the dirt.

Day 10: She was secretly glad when both Kiba and Hinata filed to show up to the dinner they invited her to. She wouldn't say she hadn't enjoyed closing the place down with Shino.

Sakura cackled as she danced the funky chicken around the medical room. Two days! 48 Straight hours! but she had done it. A poison..non lethal more like a heavy sedative, absorbed thru the skin and into the blood stream shutting down the central nervous system and causing temporary paralyses in 15 seconds.

The Jonin exam for her was tomorrow at noon, by now Tsunade had told Shino he was her opponent. Sakura mourned the loss of the light flirtation that had passed between them, and her enjoyment of watching Shino train. She had a better understanding of him now at first he was the quiet, vaguely creepy guy from the academy. Then he was the quiet, hot, slightly creepy……. hotness! Now he was …Shino he was quiet because he wasn't one for useless chatter, he was vaguely creepy ( Bugs People Bugs) but his kikaichu were important to him and he took pride in his Clan. And yes, he was very hot but it was less physical (liar) and more about personality now.

Shino was firm, matter of fact, and in charge at all times. She liked that, she could get used to some structure in her life. She sighed ending her dance, gently sitting the small glass vial down on the granite counter top. If it were her she would think Shino was hanging around because he was interested. But Shino was so serious once Tsunade told him about their up coming match he would think she was only hanging around to gather Intel, get the scoop, the 411 baby!

Sakura winced, well that was what she was doing. with a little heavy lusting on the side.

Sakura pouted leaning on the counter cradling her chin in her hand. **Ghaa,** this was a set back but she was not giving up. Shino was a keeper, he was take home to mother, go out and not cringe in embarrassment, set in comfortable silence wonderful.

Well she was very hard headed, she would get her man …. Right after she beat the holy livin bugs outta him. ( Sometimes she thought she was insane.)

Sakura shifted her weight from side to side squinting against the bright glare of the mid-day sun so much for that much needed rain. She didn't even know why she bothered to watch the weather channel it was never right.

It was the day of her exam she had been told by a Anbu member wearing a squirrl mask to report to training area 14 two hours ago! She had spent some time memorizing the lay of the terrain, and setting traps but this was bullshit! Were was every one! she was fucking baking in the sun, her face was red and sweaty and she might smell a little, Not a Good Look.

A branch snapped behind her and she spun to confornt her attacker.

"Relax its just me" Tsunade grouched stomping through the dense foliage. " the Jonin meeting ran long and we need to set up the arena"

'_Arena_" Sakura wrinkled up her nose '_what the hell_' she spun to keep the grumbling woman in her sight.

"Um Why exactly……"

Tsunade humped rolling her eyes she gestured broadly. " So every one can watch of course.

Sakura went slack jawed as the field became crowded with shinobi. It was a huge crowd, this had to be every Jonin in the village!. Talk about pressure to do well!

Tsunade chuckled as she looked at her student. Oh for a camera. She watched stone faced as Yamato broke through the crowed and jogged toward them.

"Yamato get started we have three other candidates to test today."

Sakura arched a brow she had always admired Tsunade's bark, but she was bitcher then usual today.

' _**Must be sober' **_Inner Sakura snarked.

"Hai" Yamato dropped into a crouch stealing his knee firmly into the dry dust, his hands moved in a graceful blur. Sakura sink down into a crouch placing her hands on the ground to steady her self as the ground rolled under her feet like a giant turning in its sleep. She watched amused and horrified as row upon row of bleachers rose 30 feet into the air. Sharp cracks filled the air a retaining wall circled the bleachers, the noise was ear busting.

Well she thought sourly 'there go my traps' As the seats filled and filled Sakura could see an exited Naruto waving energetically beside a placid Sasuke. Sakura smiled softly, rolling her eyes, Naruto always put her in a better mood.

"Alright!" Sakura jumped startled as Tsunade's voice boomed in her ear. "Every one off the field! Neji get your ass down here now! You to Aburame!"

Sakura tensed adrenaline was flooding thru her system. She sifted to the balls of her feet this would shave a few seconds off her first attack, ready to start she pulled her chakra in tight flooding her muscles. ' _**lets go hooya**_! ' Inner Sakura grinned bearing sharp teeth. She was ready to see blood, hopefully not her own.

Tsunade left the field as Neji poofed in. Shino came calmly down the stands, Sakura locked her eyes on him. she wanted him that was very true, she didn't want to run him off. but damn it she would give it her best and she would win! and if Shino couldn't handle that, well forget him then.

Sakura seethed building up her fighting spirit as Shino approached stopping exactly twenty feet away as was procedure. Shino was so proper.

It kinda pissed her off.

Hyuga Neji stood in the middle of the arena. He had been shocked when Tsunade sama had asked (ordered really but who's counting ) him to proctor Haruno's exam. She didn't seem the type, he had figured she would Stay a Chunin for many more years. Of course he had never felt this much killing intent rolling off the pink haired girl. Pink he mused was for cupcakes and butterflies not fierce killers, he might have to revaluate his opinion.

Shino nodded to acknowledge the Hyuga before turning his attention to Sakura, his brows arched in surprise. she was looking tense. When Tsunade sama had called him into her office and informed him of his roll in the Jonin exam he wasn't surprised, he had wondered about Sakura's sudden interest in him. If not for his bugs ability to 'sense' Sakura's pheromones his ego would have taken a sever beating.

Sakura bowed to Neji and then to Shino. She had never taken her eyes off him. she was ready baby, Bring. It. On!

Neji looked from the tranquil Shino to the shaking Sakura. He give a silent sigh first there was that two week mission with Ino Yamanaka and now this? He couldn't catch a break with a ten foot net. He stood straight and raised his arm up straight in the air to signal the match was about to begin.

Once the chatter from the crowed had died down he beckoned the two combatants to their places.

" You both know the rules, this is a timed match you have ten minutes if a winner is not clear I will stop the match and determine the winner myself. Understand?" he glanced sharply between the two Shino gave a bare nod while Sakura nodded hard.

Neji Sliced his arm thru the air lunching himself back and out of the way.

"Begin!"

Sakura jumped back putting distance between herself and Shino sending multiple kunai singing thru the air. Shino dodged unleashing his kikaichu meaning to drain her chakra and end the match quickly. Sakura shoved her way thru the tiny insects felling them latch on and begin their work she had seconds to reach Shino before she was done for. She ran at Shino paring his slicing arm with her own griping his wrist she forced his arm out to the side twisting her body to plow into Shino to throw him off balance. She quickly grabbed his stiff hair pulling him forward she slammed her knee up into his belly causing him to double forward. She thru her weight forward trying to force him to the ground. Shino saved himself by falling to one knee bracing himself on one arm. Sakura straddled him pinning him in place, Shino using his free arm as a counter balance pushed up and forward flinging Sakura flat on her back. Not to be out done she snatched a handful of that gorgeous coat pulling him forward, she wrapped her legs around his middle pressing in on his rib's with her knees, she grinned evilly when she heard him groin, bones bending under the pressure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aburame Shibi quirked his brows. My this was an interesting match. He reached over tapping his muttering wife on the shoulder. She looked up from the files in her lap annoyed at the interruption. She had to find their son a wife! And what was so impor.... Oh...My.... Smirking, she tossed the files carelessly over her head smacking a startled Hyuga in the face. Ignoring his exclamation she grinned back at her husband. "Wont be needing those anymore."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura grasped a tighter hold on Shino arching up off the ground she fused their mouths together. Her vision was starting to darken at the edges from the strain the bugs were putting on her system ,but if she could hold on long enough.

'_**Yes**_' Inner Sakura raged as Shino slumped over her his dead weight pinning her to the ground. The bugs retreated into the air hovering uncertainly, their link with their host dampened.

Sakura drew a deep breath as the drain on her chakra ceased no wonder people walked lightly around the Aburame's. God he was heavy wiggling her foot up she braced against Shino's abdomen and kicked free, gasping as he flopped limply in the gritty dust. As she lay trying to catch her breath she rolled her head to look at Shino. Wow, he was out cold maybe this stuff was more powerful then she thought. Sakura slowly pushed herself up, her over taxed muscles protesting. She reached up carefully rolling the thin coating of wax over laced with her poison (patent pending! ) off her lips. Yum grape flavored.

'_**Cha! Got a kiss and won the fight**_!' Inner Sakura curled her arms flexing her in the strong man pose.

Sakura glanced up at Neji thru her lashes as he checked Shino's vitals. She used the time to do a quick self exam of her own, she had pulled a muscle in her back and her chakra was down to around 15%. Neji looked up at her amused. Sakura smiled widely cheesing for all she was worth.

With a snort Neji announced " Winner by Knock Out- Haruno Sakura"

The arena exploded with cheers and one extremely loud catcall. Sakura laughed as she waved back at the bouncing Naruto.

" Hell, Yeah!"

Sakura glided her hand over Shino's body clearing the lingering poison, her chakra glowing softly in the dim room. She quickly hid her gloating smile when he started to come around.

" Shino," she spoke in a sing-song " Wakey, wakey!"

Shino's head rolled groggily on his loose neck, '_what the hell had hit him_' His eyes narrowed as Sakura came in to his line of sight. ' _that's right it was her_,' he just knew sooner or later she would do a hatchet job on his ego. Still that was a hell of a kiss, even if his loss sting his pride.

" So," she said slowly "I won... **Now** your single, I'm single" she trailed off suggestively.

Here was a soothing balm for his bruised pride. Slowly he pushed himself into a setting position.

"Yes, Sakura san?"

Sakura bit down on her lip trying to fight off a sudden case of the giggles. '_Bastard, he was going to make her work for it_.' Sakura snorted slamming her palms down on either side of his legs caging him in. She leaned forward aggressively a grin lighting up her sparking eyes. Griping the lapels of his coat she pulled him forward till their foreheads touched (Inner Sakura faints in the back ground.)

" Rematch Winner Gets the Coat."

"Anytime."

A/N: love


End file.
